Naruto the Last White Wolf
by kikyo109
Summary: “we are the wolves of the north, first among clans, chosen of the Gods, and we will have our revenge”
1. Chapter 1

Naruto the White Wolf

Naruto the Last White Wolf

Naruto/Anko

"we are the wolves of the north, first among clans, chosen of the Gods, _**and we will have our revenge**__**"**_

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga**

Neji smirked and walked into the arena waiting for the blonde to show up.

He was waiting for all of 10 seconds before the sky started to darken and clouds gathered above the stadium. Only one other person new what was going on and she ginned evilly but as she usually does this anyway people just thought she was anxious to see the blood start to flow.

Suddenly a lightning bolt shot from the sky to smash into the centre of the arena throwing up stone and dirt in all directions and making Neji and the Proctor dart away from the centre of the arena.

After the dust settled everyone was shocked to see a kneeling Naruto standing in the epicentre of the explosion.

What shocked them, well firstly there was the fact that he looked much older. Before he looked like a short 13 yr old and now he looked like a tall lanky 20yr old, his hair was still in its messy spikes but was a pure white with pale purple streaks through the entire of it but it was free as he no longer wore his Hitai-ate around his head. What was also shocking was his outfit, it looked like he was dressed in a man's White and black version of Anko Mitarashi's Outfit. He wore a Snow White Ankle length long sleeved trench coat with his Hitai-ate around his left arm near the shoulder and a coiled purple snake over his heart with snow flakes around the hem, over the top of a Black muscle shirt with the Kanji for White written on the front in ('gasp') White, with black ninja pants with white lightning bolts down the sides. But what was most shocking was the fact that lighting was still coursing its way over his body in the aftermath of the entrance looking like it was caressing his skin.

Everyone heard a 'THUD' sound and turned to see what it was, to see that Hinata had fainted, as this happens a lot everyone once more turned to the arena.

Naruto slowly stood up still not looking up from the ground until he stood at his impressive height of 6 foot 2, then he slowly raised his head and looked at Neji through his Deep Purple eyes which seemed to Burn into his very soul, causing the Hyuuga to shiver unconsciously.

"Hello Neji"

Neji was still in shock, so he couldn't speak

"Common Neji, where did your usual Hyuuga emotionless mask and your preaching about fate go, I was hoping to make you eat those words"

Neji snapped out of his stupor with a frown but then smirked

"that was a flashy entrance Uzumaki but you just wasted Chakra that your going to need in this battle, your still playing towards fate even if you don't know it"

Naruto threw back his head and roared with laughter but what was surprising was that he wasn't he only one that laughed. Everyone turned towards the sound to see Anko, who was red in the face and holding her sides and wheezing she was laughing so hard.

"what, I've been training with him for the last month and for the previous three weeks it's been hard to even hit the little bugger while trying to avoid being barbecued, I think its funny that this half trained Hyuuga genin thinks he can do better than me"

To say everyone was shocked once more was an understatement. One of Konoha's Most Dangerous Tokebetsu (did I spell that right) Jounin was having a hard time even _hitting_ a _Genin_, this has been unheard of since Itachi.

"Anko be quiet your giving away too much, I want it to be a surprise"

Anko blushed and grinned sheepishly at the former blonde causing many people's jaws to drop at the way they interacted.

"like a dobe could do anything to surprise me"

Naruto Just Chuckled at Neji's Stupidity

"firstly they don't call me Konoha number one surprise knucklehead ninja for nothing and secondly if none of you have figured it out already I may as well tell you now"

"tell us what dobe"

"well Hyuuga, it's the fact that I made myself seem like the dobe on purpose"

"why would you do that"

Naruto grinned before replying

"I knew that the person placing last out of the graduates would be placed with the rookie of the year and the best female student to make up for power loss on the team. Plus the fact that the last Uchiha was on the team would mean that I would get Sharingan Kakashi as our Jounin Instructor, allowing us to take more dangerous missions where I would get to test my abilities to the max and train under one of the ninja trained by the Yondaime Hokage Himself. Also a plus to having Kakashi as our Jounin instructor is the fact that he is always three hours late to everything. Thus allowing me to do more personalized training and continue trying to advance my Doujutsu."

Throughout the entire of his detailed explanation, the ninja in the crowd were amazed at the way this genin had analysed and orchestrated his entire time as a genin before he had even entered the academy, but when he mentioned the fact that he had a Doujutsu he was met with stunned silence.

"you don't come from a clan how, can you have a Doujutsu"

"well you see, that's where your wrong Hyuuga, Naruto comes from one of the most feared families in the history of the continent"

"what!?"

Naruto Glared at Anko, who Just smiled sweetly at him, before he continued where she had left off.

"what Anko is trying to say is that I come from a family who was feared so much that an entire nation crashed down upon us to try and remove the threat to their regime, and this is where my families new motto comes into play"

"and what is that Uzumaki"

Naruto's eyes seemed to burn with inner fire and the air around him crackled with energy as he spoke.

"we are the wolves of the north, First among clans, chosen of the gods, _and we will have our revenge_"

As he spoke these words a few members of the council started to sweat as they realized that he was indeed a member of the White Wolf Clan (need a translation) like they feared, and that the day of reckoning had come.

What shocked the crowd and even Naruto and Anko was that Hiashi Hyuuga stood up and called down to the arena

"Neji if I was in your position right now, I would forfeit this match before we have to bury you alongside your father"

_Your gonna bury him anyway, one way or another, _where the thoughts going through Naruto's head.

"What are you talking about Hiashi-Sama, I am a Hyuuga and a prodigy, I can defeat this dobe"

"if his explanation isn't enough then maybe mine will be. The abilities that Naruto has inherent is his Doujutsu and the natural abilities that the Kakkei Genkai that come with it give him, makes him the bane of any and all Hyuuga and Uchiha members that reside in Konoha. In fact if he is even half trained and because there are not enough Uchihas left to support us, he could probably destroy the entire Hyuuga clan by himself"

Every person in the crowds eyes widened and faces paled as they turned towards the youth in question, still unbelieving that one person had the ability, even half-trained, to destroy one of the most powerful clans in Konoha.

Neji hearing this from the leader of the Hyuuga clan had to believe it, but it was still a lot to take in at once, however Neji hardened his heart stood tall (snicker) and proud as befit him as a Hyuuga.

"I will not back down, by defeating this – this – thing, in front of me, I will prove the superiority of my skills and That of the Hyuuga clan"

Naruto's face seemed to switch into a mask of rage for a second as the word _**thing**_ was mentioned, but it was gone the instant it had arisen, the only people seeing it being the Hokage, Kazekage (Orichimaru), Anko, Kakashi and Hiashi

"you really want to die don't you Neji, well when one wants to meet the Shinagami the best I can do is help him along his merry way, lets get this underway eh proctor"

Genma looked startled for a second before he coughed into his hand and looked at the Hokage for permission, seeing a nod he turned back to the match at hand

"First match of the Chuunin selection exams finals Naruto Uzu-"

"by the way just call me the White Wolf, the name Naruto Uzumaki is dead"

Again he glances towards the Hokage who nods once more

"very well The White Wolf vs Neji Hyuuga Begin"

Neji and Naruto stared each other down for all of 3 seconds before they both tore into action, well Naruto tore into action and Neji rushed in. Why did I say Naruto tore into action, well because of the fact he launched himself at Neji so hard and fast that he tore the very ground apart as he charged at Neji.

Nobody was prepared for the speed at which the 'dobe' moved. He seemed to disappear from sight as he launched himself at Neji.

The only reason Neji could block the attack was because of his Byakugan and the fact that he trained with Lee and Gai, but he was unprepared for the force behind the blow. Everyone heard a sharp 'crack' sound as the blow connected and a scream of pain from Neji before Naruto disappeared from sight again. Neji seemed to be bouncing off of invisible walls as Naruto unleashed a barrage of kicks that decimated the Hyuuga prodigy.

Everyone in the crowd were stunned into silence at the way the 'dobe' seemed to be absolutely annihilating his opponent, even Gai looked on in fear at the speed at which this boy moved at without even using the Hachimon, that's when he realized what style of fighting that he was using and was about to open his mouth to call the match to save his student when he felt the blade of a kunai at his throat.

"If you even _think_ about calling this match your life is forfeit, Naruto-kun needs to prove to them all that he was never the '_dobe_' that they believed him to be, but don't worry he'll leave Neji alive, well maybe"

"Maybe!?"

"Naruto has a very large bone to pick with the Hyuuga clan"

"yeah but what does Neji have to do with this"

"the same thing that Naruto's clan did, everything. You see Naruto is the last of his clan, the rest having been killed by a joint strike by the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans. Imagine that, they feared his family so much that they joined the _Uchiha_ to kill of his clan. Thankfully Naruto's Mother survived the Butchery and managed to escape carrying Naruto's sister and unbeknownst to her at the time, Naruto."

After hearing this people could see that it was slightly justifiable to kill Neji as revenge but they still knew it was wrong as Neji Himself didn't do anything.

"Anko drop your kunai, he's going to kill Neji"

"we'll see"

Back on the Arena floor it wasn't too good in Neji's Favour as he was now visibly hunched over from the pain and favouring his left arm but it had seemed that Naruto had stopped his assault and was just standing there as if waiting for something.

"What are you doing, you could have finished me off by now, why have you been toying with me"

"I wanted to see if the expression on your face was anything like the expression on my sisters face as she was killed by your Father"

As this was said a resounding gasp was heard across the stadium and Hinata, who had just woken up, felt disgusted that she was part of a family that would do something so terrible.

"you lie, my father would never do anything so despicable he was an honourable man and a good ninja"

Naruto's Face then turned into its mask of rage as he spat an Neji

"I was their you worthless piece of shit, she fought your father to give me enough time to escape and he toyed with her as if he enjoyed breaking her mind and body. I turned around at one point to see if she was okay to see her kneeling on the ground in a pool of her own blood and saw him hit her in the head with a Juuken strike so hard he splattered her brains all over the road. Do you even know what that can even do to child, seeing your last remaining relative butchered in such a manner, while they where completely defenceless. I was fucking 9 years old, do you have any idea how much pain that it can bring knowing that you're the last person out of your entire family left alive, do you even know how much I hate you and your entire clan for that"

the last part was said in a roar so full of hate that even Orichimaru shivered in his seat.

Neji's eyes widened further the longer Naruto told his story until he dropped to his knees, tears of shame flowing from his eyes

"are you going to kill me"

"There is a saying where my people come from, _the sins of the Father, curse his child_.

"make it quick"

saying this Neji bowed his head down and as such didn't see the Hokage signal the Proctor to end the Match

"Due to his opponent surrendering The White Wolf wins"

But Naruto still advanced upon the clearly defeated and broken Neji raising his right hand and charging Lightning into his palm in Preparation for ending Neji's life.

Seeing this Various Jounin Jumped down into the arena and grabbed hold of Naruto to stop him, but even with several Jounin holding him back he still managed to gain ground, until Anko Jumped in front of him.

"Anko, _please,_ move, I've been waiting for this moment for 11 years now, don't deny me the reason for my existence. _Please _Anko, you of all people should know why I have to do this"

Up in the stands Gaara's eyes widened at hearing these words coming out of the former blondes mouth. Hearing a reason for existing that was so close to his own he felt that he had found the first person other than Temari that he felt any kind of kinship with. After thinking this he decided that he would help the former blonde verify his meaning for existence. But before he could act on his thoughts the scene on the ground changed.

While saying this Naruto started to tear in the eye and Anko seeing this softened her eyes and walked forward and embraced Naruto holding him so that his head could rest on her shoulder.

Gaara seeing this realised that he had a person similar to Naruto's 'snake lady'. After thinking this he realised that his meaning for existence had been warped by the voice of his '_mother_'. He finally realised that what his mother would want would be to look after his siblings with his newfound strength. Gaara then Turned to Temari and his gaze softened as he looked upon his siter, who, people said looked exactly like his mother had at her age.

Temari noticing his gaze looked at him fearfully until she noticed that his eyes had softened slightly while looking at her

"Gaara?"

"I'm sorry"

To say Temari was shocked would be an understatement

Temari's whisper was barely heard by her brother

"what?"

"I'm sorry for all the pain that I have caused you over the years, seeing these 2 people in the arena floor has reminded me of the fact that I have a loving sister whom I must protect from the harshness of the world. I'm sorry for not being there for you at the many times where you've needed support, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you all you need to do is ask"

Hearing this Temari slowly walked over to him until she was within touching distance and raised her hand and touched his cheek for the first time since they were children. She teared up as felt him lean into the soft embrace as if needing verification that what he was feeling was real. Temari suddenly engulfed him in a bone crushing hug which brought the attention of Kankuro who looked over to see Temari touching Gaara and was about to go and grab her before he killed her, but before he even took half a step he saw that Gaara had his eyes closed and was smiling as he returned the embrace of his sister _crying_ soflty.

"Kankuro"

"y-yes Gaara"

"I need both of your help, have the sand Jounin in the stands evacuate and send messages to the Shinobi outside to return to Suna, after you do that I want you to return and help me to kill any and all sound Ninja that we come across. And stay close to me, I don't want to lose you again so soon after finding you once more."

"Hai"

**Back to the Arena with Anko and Naruto (Back peddle a few minutes)**

"I know it hurts Naruto, but we've been over this before, the only thing that hate breeds is hate. Do you want to live your whole life being a tool for destruction or do you want to become what your family were really meant to be. If you follow the path your going on now you'll only hate yourself in the end. For example could you really make yourself hurt Hinata, she was the only person who could see your worth, granted she couldn't see your real potential but she knew you were meant for great things, don't make the same mistakes I did"

Naruto hearing the love and compassion in her did the one things he hasn't done in nearly 2 decades. He cried. He leant on her shoulder for support and bawled his eyes out. Nearly 20 Years worth of suffering and loneliness came out all at once. He cried, he sobbed and finally his legs gave out as he howled out his sorrow. They fell to the ground kneeling with Naruto resting his head on her shoulder as he poured a lifetime of sorrow out his body.

The crowd themselves hearing his howls of sorrow couldn't help but cry with the young man. Even Sasuke, the Last Uchiha, cried, thinking he had finally found someone he could call brother.

While this was going on Orichimaru seeing that the biggest threat to his plans was preoccupied, made the signal to Kabuto who performed the sleeping feathers no Jutsu (no idea what the hell it's called, sorry) and watched as the people in the arena started to sleep and the hidden sound ninja sprang from their hiding places.

**The Invasion of the Leaf had Begun.**

Well fellas how did you like this story of mine that I thought up a couple of days ago. I know it's a bit sad even I almost cried and I wroth the damn thing, but I intend to give a lot of chances at happiness and I have a plan with his family 'all' being slaughtered. And I'm sorry about putting in the electrical Naruto thing again but this just might become my trademark.

If you want me to continue this story just tell me so in your reviews and if I got anything spelled wrong im sorry this is only my second fanfic.


	2. Fateful encounters

Naruto the Last White Wolf

Naruto the Last White Wolf

"We are the wolves of the north, first among clans, chosen of the Gods, **and we will have our revenge**_**"**_

oh and by the way it seems that I have missed this in every story I've written yet, I don't own Naruto or any of its frachise, but as you can see, If I did it would be really different, and Haku would have really been a girl, like seriously how can you take a guy who looks like that seriously, huh. well anyway on to the next part of the story

**The Lord of the North has arisen**

Naruto was kneeling on the ground crying into Anko's shoulder and was just starting to settle down when Anko shot forward in his arms, forcing him onto his back with her leaning on his chest. He opened his mouth to ask what happened but noticed that she also had a shocked expression on her face. But then Naruto's eyes widened seeing a small trickle of blood come from the corners of her mouth. She looked like she was going to say something before she sagged onto his chest.

Naruto quickly came out from under her body and found that she had three kunai sticking out of her back, two piercing her right lung from behind and another that looked like it had gone into her kidney. He seemed to black out for a second before he roared out his rage.

The fighting in the arena stopped as an earth shaking roar followed by killing intent so potent that it reminded many of the older ninja of the Kyuubi's attack came from the centre of the stadium, and everyone turned in fear to see Naruto standing over the bleeding body of Anko. His Chakra looked like a swirling jagged orb of purple lightning as it lashed and whipped around his body before it disappeared in a blast of wind and a clap of thunder, but Naruto wasn't there. That was when they heard a sickening squelch from a secluded corner of the Arena and they turned to see Naruto standing over the gutted corpses of a squad of sound ninja, his arms dripping blood before he disappeared once more and with another earth shaking roar he tore the head of a sound ninja who was about to kill a shaking Hinata before he smashed the head against the wall spraying blood, brain and bone all over himself, Kiba and Hinata who promptly fainted into the arms of Kiba who stood looking in horror at the blood soaked Naruto who looked for his next target

Seeing Sakura about to be killed by a pair of ninja, he shot across the Stadium, and charging Purple Lightning in his palm into an attack that looked similar to a Chidori, he tore a rut in the ground as he moved before he thrust his hand through the back of the taller nins heart spraying blood all over Sakura's face and shirt before he ripped his arm out of the nin sideways further mutilating the corpse and proceeded to smash the other nins head to bloody fragments with a spinning back heel. All in all Naruto was making quite a mess as he proceeded to butcher every sound nin in the Arena before he jumped up to the roof where the sound four where holding the shield up surrounding the Hokage and the rogue Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

He stared in hatred at the man who had treated _his_ Anko like a used toilet rag and had started this war which had caused her death (he thinks she is dead) and started to charge his Chakra, growling, bloodlust shining in his slitted purple eyes as he prepared to tear a whole in the obstruction in his way. The Konoha ANBU were almost paralysed in fear with the Killing intent being released by the blood drenched former blonde, but though the sound four where less affected because of the shield they stood behind, they still stared in fear at the white haired man before them, but thought they were safe behind their shield so Jirobo thought he could taunt Naruto into charging at the shield and turning him into a crispy critter before he found a way through their shield.

"Doesn't matter if you could kill all those weaklings, you'll never be able to able to get through our shield let alone defeat us or Orochimaru-sama"

At the mention of the Snake Sannin's name Naruto's face twisted in rage as he launched himself at the Sheild intent on smashing his way through it. About half way there Naruto started performing Handseals at a rapid rate before roaring out a Jutsu Name.

"_**Demonic Wolf Style: Chaos Slash**_"

So saying Naruto reared back his right hand and making a clenched open palm he lashed out his arm in a circular arc. Seconds later hid arm was followed by an arc of dark purple Chakra that exploded upon connection with the Shield blowing a 10 foot hole in the side of the shield and throwing back the unprepared Kidomaru and Jirobo

With the Hokage and Orochimaru 0-0-0-0-0

Orochimaru was about to perform his Thousand Snake Hand Jutsu when a snarling Naruto appeared in his face and slammed a knee into his gut, bending him over almost double with the force of it as he coughed out blood. Before he could react Naruto slammed an elbow into the back of his head, smashing him into the roof and then proceeded to pick him up by his legs before he swung him like a baseball bat and once again smashed him into the floor, this time so hard he smashed through the tiles and proceeded to smash into the floorboards of the top floor.

The sound four thinking it was time to escape with their master, grabbed him and used a device that Orochimaru had created earlier to teleport them to a safe location outside of Konoha that was being guarded by the Suna nin (god I love how evil I am to those buggers).

Naruto thinking his prey had escaped smashed a hole in the roof with his fist and Roared out his anger shaking the building and scaring every living soul in Konoha

"OROCHIMARU I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, JUST YOU WAIT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU THERE WON'T BE ENOUGH LEFT OF YOU FOR EVEN THE SHINIGAMI TO TAKE, THIS I SWEAR IN ICE AND THUNDER"

There was a whimper of female pain and fear from the other side of the roof and Naruto whipped around to see the female member of the sound four on the ground, dragging her bleeding legs away from the enraged man in an attempt to escape his wrath. Naruto Grinned maliciously as he stalked forwards towards his intended prey, charging another Chidori look alike into his palm. The ANBU rushed over to where Naruto was in an attempt to stop him from butchering the defenceless woman.

Naruto got to the point where he could see her face clearly and stopped in shock

"Ikari"

His shock lasted long enough for the ANBU in a mouse mask to knock him out with a Jutsu, before he turned to the woman who stared in shock at the white haired man on the ground before her. She then started to move and crawled over the short distance to where he lay. Once she got there she raised a shaking hand and touched his face, and after which she started to cry tears of joy, which confused the surrounding ANBU, But it was her next comment that shocked them the most.

"Yori, My brother, I've finally found you"

…

….

…..

……

I know this one is a lot shorter than the last but I hated the leaf invasion part and so wanted to make it short yet bloody, the next part will be longer I promise

If any of you have any useful ideas you would like to impart to me it would be helpful

Until next time

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto the White Wolf

Naruto the White Wolf

Chapter 3

_He was walking side by side with his sister thru the gate that heralded the entrance to Konoha, guardian city to the lands of fire, home to the ninja hidden in the leaf. Ookami along with his sister were watching every corner and roof as if they expected an attack at any moment. They walked in silence for a minute before Ookami asked a question._

"_this is the city kaasan told us to come to?"_

"_yes Yori-kun this is the home of the Namikaze, our families last and final ally, they who will protect us from the Hyuuga and Uchiha, this is the last reported place the remainder of our once numerous allies live"  
_

_They walked in silence for a few more moments before his sister stiffened and stood in front of Ookami before turning and whispering at him._

"_Ookami they have found us again. You must run while I hold them off"_

_Ookami shook his head before answering in a strong voice._

"_No. this is the last time I will run, the Wolves of Atiesh never run from there enemies. We will fight this last fight together Hikari and may our enemies pay in kind with there lives"_

_Hikari looked down at her stone faced brother with pride in her eyes thinking but one thing_

He is so much like father it is almost painful to gaze upon him yet at the same time he brings much honour upon the clan

"_father would be proud of you for such icy resolve, but you must understand if we both die this day our family will perish into nothingness, and that must not be allowed before our enemies pay in kind for our losses. You must flee this day so that you may plan the destruction of our enemies….. I will delay them as much as possible allowing you to escape. Now go and may our enemies fear the vengeance Wolves of Atiesh"_

_With the last word said she shot down the street at an almost unseeable speed taking there enemies by surprise and with her stiffened hands she ripped the throats out of the first 2 of the 7 enemies as she passed them, before using the still standing body of one to launch herself at her next opponent kneeing him in the head so hard the front of his face collapsed. Upon impact she spun and with a spinning back heel she shattered her next opponent's skull. This all happening within the space of a few seconds not even the battle hardened Hyuuga Jounin responded fast enough. The next to die had his head completely removed as with a reverse swing she swiped her hand at him, the sixth member of the group, a woman, feinted at the site of so much blood being split in such a manner by a single human in such a brutal manner. Seeing that the woman was no longer a combatant Hikari forgot about her and looked at the last member of the group of would be assassins. Seeing and _feeling_ that this person was on a way stronger level that even she, she sought to lengthen the fight by opening conversation._

"_pfft. If u send such riffraff after my brother they will be crushed in an instant he is the pride of the Wolves and he will not fall before a HUNDRED of such ninja. I may fall this day but I wall fall knowing I have spilt the blood of our enemies."_

_She took a deep breathe before charging her opponent_

"_We are the wolves of the north, the disciples of Atiesh, the ever stoic guardians, he who calls the thunder and she who melds the ice, and on this day, WE FIGHT TO THE DEATH!!."_

_Ookami hidden on a roof half a mile from the fight using a scrying Jutsu to keep visual on the fight looked on in pride as his sister, the greatest master of the Wolf Fang Fist there family has ever produced charged the last standing member of the Hyuuga assassin squad._

_The combat lasted 15 minutes before his sister tired by the prolonged combat and numerous wounds slipped in a patch of the blood made by her first kills and fell to her knees where she was hit with a kunai in the right lung, making her gasp and her eyes widen in pain. She slowly removed the kunai before glaring up at the man who will end her life and seeing that his wounds were also near fatal and taking pride that she could administer such damage to one so powerful before smiling and whispering a few final words which went unheard of by Ookami._

"_I may die this day, but my task is complete, the avatar of Atiesh lives on and you will not find him until it is to late. We are the wolves of the north, chosen of the gods, _**and we will have our revenge**_."_

_Seconds after her last words where spoken a Chakra enhanced palm slammed into her forehead so hard the back of her head exploded throwing her brains all over the street making the distant Naruto's eyes widen and his voice scream out in rage_

_Hearing the voice the surviving member of the Hyuuga squad looked up and purple eyes met _**yellow."**

Sorry for the late update guys and gals my life has turned upside down and things are going crazy but I just couldn't abandon you, so heres the latest chapter to Naruto the White Wolf

And thankyou everyone for all the positive reviews they make me want to continue my stories, I've lost direction on most of my stories but this story just stuck in my head so ill continue this one thill I can find out what I'm doing with the rest

Cookies sustain my muse so GEIB COOKIEZ NAO PLOX!!

:P hope u like and Ja ne


End file.
